


Ты от меня никуда не денешься

by Rabbits_Brothers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Prison, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers
Summary: Один из многочисленных трахов Йена и Микки - уже после того, как они вышли из тюрьмы.





	Ты от меня никуда не денешься

**Author's Note:**

> Просто небольшая ПВП-шка и, как у нас обычно бывает в простеньких ПВП-шках, много пиздежа во время секса :)

— Куда намылился?  
— На задний двор, — Йен оборачивается, услышав вопрос Микки, ухмыляется. — Что, нельзя?  
— Можно, чего ж нельзя-то, — Микки тоже усмехается, подходит к Йену. — Но почём мне знать? — он внезапно делает Галлагеру подножку, опрокидывает его на кровать и наваливается сверху. — Может, ты от меня сбежать надумал? Опять? Раз снова на воле, значит, можно и сбежать, а?  
Микки смеётся. Значит, шутит; значит, не всерьёз. Не думает, что Йен от него сбежит — после того, как оба вышли из тюрьмы, которая снова свела их вместе. Просто шутит, просто подкалывает. Издевается.  
— От тебя, поди, сбежишь, — Йен тоже смеётся, ёрзает под Микки, не пытаясь, впрочем, высвободиться. — Вон какой бдительный.  
— Ну, а чё, — Микки сильнее придавливает Йена своим весом, подтягивается выше, заглядывает в лицо. — За тобой же глаз да глаз.  
— Ага. Я же псих, твой любимый, — Йен чуть приподнимает голову, лижет Микки в подбородок. — М-м-м… люблю, когда собой прижимаешь к постели…  
— Псих, да… а я и такого люблю… может, такого и люблю… Любишь, да? Как любишь, вот так? — Микки распластывает Йена на кровати, прижимая руки за запястья, втягивает в рот нижнюю губу, ощутимо кусает.  
— Ага… ты даже и Сэмми этой, ебанашке, сказал тогда, что любишь сумасшедших… я помню, мне передали… А, да!.. Бля, да, так люблю… — Йен стонет под Микки, чуть выгибается. — Горячий…  
— Сказал! Любишь, знаю… — Микки стискивает запястья Йена сильнее, до лёгкой боли, целует Галлагера взасос, притираясь пахом.  
— Ага, а то она уже решила на твой хрен залезть… а ты только мой… М-м-м, бля, Микки… люблю тебя… хочу… — Йен жарко отвечает на поцелуй, чувствуя, как крепко стоит у них обоих.  
— Бля… и я хочу… — Микки перехватывает руки Йена одной своей, неуклюже пытается второй задрать им обоим футболки и приспустить штаны. Йен изгибается, стараясь приподняться, чтобы Микки было удобнее, ёрзает на постели.  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Галлагер. — Стоит на тебя… всё время стоит…  
— И на тебя… чёрт… блядь… — так и не раздев их полностью, только задрав верх и приспустив низ, Микки смачно сплёвывает в руку, мажет Йену между ягодиц. — Ногу на меня задери… вот так…  
— Ага, да… блядь… до охуения тебя хочу… — Йен часто дышит, стонет, прикусив губу, старается потереться о пальцы Микки, задирает ноги ему на поясницу. — Вытрахай меня…  
— Вытрахаю… ходить не сможешь… никуда от меня не сбежишь… — Микки грубовато трёт анус Йена, засовывает в него два пальца, тут же вынимает, подхватывает ногу Йена, крепче прижимая её к своему бедру. — Ну, держись… морковка ты… — он прижимается головкой ноющего от возбуждения члена к анусу и резковато толкается внутрь.  
— Не сбегу. Даже если опять ебливость найдёт. Микки, кот ебучий… люблю, когда ты так… грубовато… и нежно люблю… с тобой по-всякому… но сейчас грубовато хо… — Йен охает и затыкается на полуслове, когда Микки толкается в него. Вцепляется в плечо, коротко царапнув по коже, скользит пальцами под ткань футболки, которую Микки только задрал. Невольно сжимает Милковича внутри себя, заставив застонать их обоих. — Держусь, — Галлагер шально улыбается. — Давай, парень… любовь моя…  
— Ага… и ты… — Микки не договаривает, начинает двигаться, не давая им обоим толком привыкнуть, с каждым толчком все резче, продолжая удерживать Йена одной рукой за запястья. — Сам тебя ебать буду… только я…  
Галлагер стонет в голос, коротко запрокидывает голову, содрогается от удовольствия и лёгкой боли всем телом.  
— Да, только ты… я только тебя хочу… Прости, что ебливый такой. К другим бегал. Ни с кем, как с тобой… чёрт…  
— Ничего… ничего, похуй… всё равно мой, всегда был только мой… блядь, Йен… — Микки двигает бёдрами резче, ведёт по кругу, вбивается сильными частыми толчками, стараясь попадать по простате.  
— Да, всегда твой… с самого первого раза… когда ты на меня вот так же навалился… горячий… бля, бля, бля… — Йен хрипло и рвано стонет в такт толчкам Микки, встрахивающего его в постель.  
— Навалился. Как увидел, как подрались… а ты горячий, гибкий… Подумал — я не я буду, но трахну… даже если пидором от этого стану… а в итоге это ты меня тогда трахнул, а? — Микки коротко смеётся, вбивается ещё резче, смачно целует Йена в губы.  
— Ага… а я твой стояк почувствовал… сначала даже удивился, не ожидал… от тебя… а потом и по глазам увидел, что хочешь… и тоже на тебя встало… бля… — Йен тоже смеётся, жадно отвечает на поцелуй, тянется к губам Микки.  
— Бля… я сам не ожидал… А почувствовал, что у тебя тоже стоит. И у меня встало ещё сильнее… всё время тебе присовывать хочется… и под тебя подставляться… — Микки вонзается сильными частыми движениями, рвано гладит Йена по бедру.  
— Да, и мне… и мне так же… с тобой… и под тебя… блядь, я рехнулся с тобой… совсем… — Йен захлёбывается стоном, выгнувшись, мотает головой по подушке. — Я так… и кончу без рук под тобой… чёрт…  
— Рехнулся… Блядь, а давай. Без рук. И без трения. Обкончай меня… пока я тебя ебу… — Микки невольно выходит из Йена полностью и тут же, не давая закрыться, снова толкается по основание.  
— Да… хочу так… обкончать всего… Попробуем. Получится, у нас получится… а-а-а… так до полусмерти заебёшь… — Йен смеётся и тут же снова стонет.  
— Ничего, стерпишь… главное, что не до смерти… — Микки ещё раз выходит и входит полностью, начинает трахать часто и сильно, время от времени покачивая бёдрами.  
— Ага… бля… бля… — Йен задыхается от ритма, едва успевает глотнуть воздуха, наслаждение острое, горячее, почти нестерпимое. Микки крепко держит его запястья, остаётся только выгибаться и ёрзать, подставляясь, принимая, выстанывая под накатывающими, обжигающими волнами. — Микки… я, кажется, скоро… скоро, бля… кажется, хуй взорвётся…  
— Давай… давай, сладкая ты морковка… блядь, я совсем как последний пидор говорю… а, похуй… я тоже скоро… давай, а я за тобой… — Микки скользит второй рукой по груди Йена, больно выкручивает сосок, продолжая врезаться в жаркую тесноту.  
— Говоришь… а мне нравится… И плевать, если кто что вякнул бы. Микки, я сейчас… чёрт, сейчас… а-а-а… — Йен громко полувскрикивает-полувсхлипывает, бьётся под Микки в удовольствии и начинает кончать, изливаться на них обоих, чувствуя, как горячие капли падают на кожу, как крепко врезается Микки в пульсирующую от оргазма плоть. Он невнятно матерится и скулит, сжимает руки в кулаки, снова разжимает, коснувшись удерживающих его пальцев Микки.  
— Плевать… а, бля… — Микки ещё пару раз толкается в ставший слишком тесным проход, а потом просто падает на Йена, вжимает его в постель всем своим весом и, матерясь куда-то во влажное от пота плечо, тоже начинает кончать, заполняя Йена горячей густой спермой и чувствуя, как липнет их кожа.  
Йен обхватывает Микки руками, которые тот перестаёт удерживать, ощущает его крупную дрожь, как собственную, чувствует, как выплескивается внутрь горячая влага, — и блаженно улыбается, щурясь, как кот. Пальцы гладят Микки по спине, забираются под футболку, сжимают лопатки.  
— Ты охуенный, Милкович, — бормочет он куда-то в макушку Микки. — Блядь, как же хорошо. Я только с тобой так кончить могу…  
— И я с тобой… чёрт… — Микки чуть ёрзает, не спеша выходить из Йена, с урчанием довольного кота вытягивается на нем, обхватив руками и ногами. Йен тоже довольно урчит, ворошит рукой волосы Микки, утыкается носом куда-то во влажный висок.  
— Котяра мой, — тихо и ласково говорит он.  
— Твой, — подтверждает Микки, по-прежнему не поднимая голову. — И ты мой. И кончать теперь только со мной будешь. И не сбежишь. И никуда от меня не денешься.  
— Никуда, — твёрдо говорит Йен и прижимается губами к мокрой от пота чернявой макушке. — И никогда.


End file.
